1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing assessories, and more particularly to a device for retrieving snagged fishing lures.
2. Prior Art
A constant problem for fishermen is the snagged fishing lure. It is not uncommon for a fisherman's lure to become snagged three or more times every fishing trip. Sometimes the fisherman is successful in freeing his lure, but in many cases, his fishing line will break and the lure is lost. At best, the commotion caused by the fisherman trying to free his lure has freightened the fish from the area he was fishing.
Most of the devices used by fisherman today to free their snagged lures are simple rods with some type of battering device to knock the lure free. These devices are cumbersome to handle and difficult to guide to where the lure is located. Furthermore, these devices cannot utilize any leverage to free the snagged fishing lures.